Can you feel the Love tonight
by Steeleafan
Summary: The Station wants to put something on for the kids. Roz and Frasier are the big act. Can they do that scene from The Lion King without falling in love? Roz/Frasier


**I own nothing...:) Just a fun idea I had**.

**Can you feel the Love tonight**

Frasier came home from the station and Martin could see that something was bothering him.

"What's the matter son not enough...suicidals on the line..?" His father joked.

"No Dad Kenny our station's manager thinks we need to show parent listeners that we are sensitive to their children's needs " Frasier slumped.

"yeah and?" Martin asked.

"Well he wants us to put on skits..for the kids..meaning I have to be a animated character..me a well respected professional." Frasier frowned.

"hmm here's a thought if you did it in style without being a pre madana about it..more people might respect you" Martin said.

"Oh and here's a thought for you Dad...it doesn't work that way" Frasier said frowning again and crawling back to his room.

"suck it up Frasier...it's something you just have to do..." Martin shouted at him.

Later that day Daphne and Niles came to visit. Niles stepped in the living room almost sniffing in a sense while Daphne just looked at him rolled her eyes and smiled. Niles finale asked.

"Dad where's Frasier"

"Your brother decided to sulk...he has to put on a Disney skit for the station"Martin stated.

"With who?"Niles asked load enough for Frasier to hear. Before Martin could yell Frasier answered.

"Everyone was taken except Noel,Roz and Gil...so ...Roz" Frasier stated.

"Can't be that bad...you two could make it fun.." Daphne stated.

"Daphne please he said because we are the only pair that are the opposite sex we have to play a romantic scene..I mean ...me Roz..."Niles nodded as Frasier explained. Daphne and Martin tried to contain their laughter.

"Where are you performing this?" Daphne asked.

"On a hill all the kids are a little ways away from it.."Frasier answered still frowning.

"PERFECT!" Daphne squeeled.

"oh and there is a small water fountain.." Frasier slumped a little more.

"...even more perfect..." Daphne explained.

"and we have to be the last act..." Frasier grumbled.

"Frasier...stop this is just toooo good" Daphne smiled.

"what spit it out Daphne" Frasier said as if he hadn't been interrupting her.

"the Lion King...I mean you'll have all you need...and.. and it's just too perfect.."Daphne clasped her hands together.

"and you two don't even have to kiss" Daphne smiled knowing...that...something about it will bring those two together.

"Perfect thanks Daphne now I just have to rent the movie and watch it with Roz..."Frasier rolled his eyes knowing that the guy at the video store was going to give him some strange looks. Frasier called Roz and told her his plan she agreed and he could just hear her roll her eyes. Daphne and Niles decided to watch as with them. They waiting on the coach with Roz till Frasier got back. He had the DVD.

"With this we can just watch that one part.." Frasier smirked very proud of himself. Daphne slumped into Nile's arms she'd never admit that she wanted to see the whole thing.

The scene started with Timon and Pumba talking about the two lions.

"Who's going to play those two?" Niles asked

"Well were having...Gil and Noel do it..they wanted to be a part of the finale.." Frasier grumbled Then the next part of the scene started where a lady sings while the two lions come down the moutian and into the water.

"Who's going to do that voice?" Daphne asked.

"well we were going to ask you to do it Daphne and Niles..could do some of it too" Roz smiled pleading them . She knew if she did this right it would mean nominations...it would mean bigger bonus. In short her life would be easier.

"What part would I do" Niles asked.

"the ba ba be do part of course.." Roz smiled teasingly. Niles slumpled. Then it got to the part where Simba sings.

"I get to do my own vocals.." Frasier sighed.

"yeah well so do I " Roz explained.

"we have to record them tomorrow..." Roz explained so it could be just like the movie. At the part where Simba pulls Nala into the water Frasier smirked at Roz. Roz got her pay back though when he came up for air and Nala pushed him back in.

"I can so do that look" Roz said glancing at Frasier with her best imitation.

"oh you have got to be kidding me" Frasier said as he saw that his character and Roz's had to hug fall backwards and roll around...

"that is surprisingly sexual.." Roz almost giggled. "wait do I have to lick your cheek?" Roz asked him.

"no you just have to kiss it" Frasier smiled.

"ugh...and we have to look all lovey..well you have to...I just have to look sexy but I don't think I could stand it if you were looking at me like that" Roz said making the motion that she would barf.

"are you afraid you might just fall for me?" Frasier asked smiling with his best teasing smile.

The next day in the recording studio Roz sighed of relief. Frasier was surprised.

"Well think of this" She started. "we get really small parts and we get to record them now instead of singing it in front of everyone." Roz smiled.

"that's one way of looking at it" Fraiser nodded.

Frasier walked into his side of the studio as Roz walked into hers. He was given his cue and he had to sing. He actually put himself into it. He thought about his past..and all the girlish things he'd done and sang.

_So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past, impossible  
She'd turn away from me_

Frasier was all done. Roz had to admit his voice almost got to her. Now she was given her cue and she had to sing. She thought about how she knew Frasier was more of a man then he let on. She just wanted to know what kept him as he was. She sang from there.

_He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
The king I see inside?_

Frasier was completely taken aback. He had no idea that her voice was that beautiful when she sang.

His heart skipped a beat..when he finally knew she really was singing about him. He realized this because she looked at him in a way he was never looked at before. He knew that she knew he really meant the words he sang too. She knew all about his girlness though..so he was alright. He was still hiding behind that exterrior though.

The next day was the real thing. Roz was actually nervous all she had to do was what she saw in the video. No talking..just...glancing and everything. Frasier found himself nervous too could her pull off being attrachted to her. Then he looked at her and realized...it would be harder not to. I mean it may be hard for her. He had to admit he wasn't the best looking man. She could really play the part she looked like a lioness. Gil and Noel went first. They had to do the argument of the clock and the candle from Beauty and the Beast. Next was Bull Dog and Kenny. Kenny played Phil from Hercules while Bulldog was Hercules. It was the part where Hercules goes through his training. Then came poor Roz and Frasier's turn. Roz felt the calm of the evening breath just like in the song. Frasier and her were ready at the other side of the hill for their enterance.

_I can see what's happening-_Noel sang strangly girlishly Roz just had to giggle.Noel was wearing stripes after all.

_What?_Gil said in his very Gilish voice he was in all red..that was pretty funny too._  
And they don't have a clue _Noel sang again

_Who?_Gil asked almost as if he was really interested._  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_ Noel sang sadly_  
Our trio's down to two. _He sang even more sadly

_Oh._Gil joined the sadness.__

The sweet caress of twilight Noel continued with the motions and everything._  
There's magic everywhere _Noel motioned to the air._  
And with all this romantic atmosphere _He sounded sad again_  
Disaster's in the air _He moaned.

Roz and Frasier started to come down the hill.

He was a complete Lion with the mane and

everything. Roz didn't even have ears she just

had the baszish color on.__

Can you feel the love tonight Daphne sang her thick acent shining through

_ba be da bo be da _Niles did his best to play his part._  
The peace the evening brings _Now as Daphne sings Roz and Frasier are coming around the fountain.

They have to stop to look and each other.

_ba be da be bomba way  
The world for once in perfect harmony _ Then they are spinning round and round. Almost as if they are dancing. Their eyes lock. They have to sit down. Stealing galnces not because they have to but because they want to._  
With all its living things_

_ba be ba be bomba way_

So many things to tell her Frasier glances at Roz. It's a soft gaze._  
But how to make her see _He looked at his feet._  
The truth about my past, _ He looks hopeful

_impossible _ Then bows his head that it _  
She'd turn away from me _can't be __

He's holding back, he's hiding She returns his gaze_  
But what, I can't decide _she's questioning him with her eyes._  
Why won't he be the king I know he is? _She shakes her head

_The king I see inside? _As he goes around her and plunges into the fountain.

She looks after him.__

Can you feel the love tonight? He surfaces_  
The peace the evening brings _takes Roz by the waist and pulls her in_  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony _the water with him_  
With all its living things _She comes out looks scared. He laughs at her.

With her elbow she shoves him back into the water.__

Can you feel the love tonight? They chase each other back up the hill. They hug. Frasier and Roz hold on with their lives...it's scary to fall backwards and roll. Frasier is in the direction the need to go. He holds onto Roz tightly and falls not gently into the grass.

Not a moment to loose. They find themselves pressed so closely together and rolling.

They actually feel no real pain. It's a rush that's for sure. Neither can see a thing it's all going by so fast._  
You needn't look too far _ Frasier is ontop of Roz as planed. He smiles his most sexy smile while closing his eyes. Then he feels a touch her lips on his skin. His gut reaction is to do what he is suppose to anyway.

His eyes pop open_  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties _He looks confused...but Roz narrows her eyes and looks deep into his._  
Love is where they are _They both get up and snuggle like they were suppose to.

While they do this closing their eyes. Roz backs up and looks straight into Frasier's eyes.

It's the strangest feeling in the world to actually want to kiss him.__

And if he feels the love tonight Noel sighs and angust sigh

_it can be asumed _Gil adds

_his carful days with us are history_ They sing together_  
in short our pal is doomed _They dramaticly begin to cry.__

It's enough for this restless wanderer Frasier sang to Roz...really meaning it.__

Just to be with you Roz finished.

They looked at each other. Roz's eyes could not be mistaken the love in his eyes was no act. She knew for the first time that she was trembling afraid to feel what she feels at that moment. Frasier gazes at Roz. Her eyes are so big and you can't hardly see her pupils. He knows..this has changed them both. He cupped her cheek with his hand. She couldn't look away. He was actually the one in control. She closed her eyes as he lifted his chin. His chin meant with her's. She had to lean a little more into Frasier. When at the chilling moment their lips touched.


End file.
